


A Dance Under the Full Moon

by Lykeans



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans
Summary: This was a request by Vampygurl402...Happy Halloween!





	A Dance Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by Vampygurl402...
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Danny Fenton.

Twenty one years of age, going to Wisconsin University for over two years. He was roommates with his former school bully Dash Baxter and some other kid from Florida by the name of Sanchez-or as everyone like to call him. He is the world's hero, Danny Phantom, known to every ghoul, ghost, and human. He fought specters centuries older than him and came out on top nearly beaten to a pulp, but still willing to do battle once more.

He keeps the peace within the Ghost Zone.

He is a respected member of Ghost society all around.

He made peace with his worst enemy, and now current teacher.

He fought the Ghost King Pariah Dark three times already!

Yet he sits there on his bed, staring at the tacky Halloween Party invitation. Thanks to Dash, Danny couldn't go anywhere without someone asking him to attend some sort of social gathering. Whether it be someone's birthday party, a hangout, or a holiday celebration.

But what was so different about this..? Well.

The invitation required a plus one to go with it.

In other words, the party was a Halloween couples party.

Danny groans, falling back on his bed. "Damn it, Dash." Danny respected the man, he really did. But this was asking too much. He glares at the roof, thinking. _I wonder if he will come?_

Danny blushes remembering his current _interest_. He smiles, recalling the dates they went on, the scenes within the ghost zone they had explored together... It made Danny's tummy flutter.

He will never forget their first kiss. It was so Disney-like, the company could slap their trademark on it. Floating candles, well made pasta, champagne in crystal glass, and his date in the most pristine white tux he had ever seen.

_Walker so adorable when he tries._

Then he frowns, remember the argument they had the last they spoke. Unfortunately, the "Rules" will always be a bump in the road of their relationship. The ridiculous new rule he made then were about humans crossing certain borders in the Ghost Zone. Not like it was the woman's fault. She just escaped from being kidnapped by some sort of murder in Chicago by accidentally falling into a random portal. He tried to talk him out, but The Warden can be quite stubborn. That's when fists were thrown, ecto-blasts were shot, and...

_Calm down Fenton. It wasn't a break up._

Well, more like a time-out. With a shout of "get out" from his... _Would I call him my boyfriend?_ He shakes his head. _No. It has to be consensual on both sides before it's even official._

The door to the dorm room opens, cutting off Danny from any further thought. Dash drops his keys onto his bed before he looks to Danny. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed?"

"Yeah. It's a _Halloween_ Party, code for costume." Dash smirked. "Unless you plan on-"

"Don't say it Baxter."

"-Going Ghost?"

"I hate my teenage years."

"Ditto. So what's your costume?" Dash walks to the shared closet and pulls out his...costume?

"What is that?" Danny tries hard not to laugh, covering his mouth as he stared.

"Paulina wants to do some sort of...anime theme? About ninjas..?" He was unsure himself. "I didn't ask, but she wanted me and Kwan dressed as the main characters."

"That's a lot of orange." Danny eyed the orange and blue outfit. "Wait. She's watching anime?"

"Don't ask." Dash deeply sighs. "Anyway. Back to your costume?" He pulls off his old leather man jacket and shirt, a bit hesitant to put on the costume. "Wha'cha wear'n?"

"I don't think I going to go."

"What-! why not?" Dash struggles with the fish net shirt.

Danny sits up on his bed and glares at the invite. "I'm having a argument with my plus one."

"I thought Sam was in New York."

"She is in New York."

"Then..?"

"It's a guy. I'm bi-sexual. I never spoke about it, because I don't want to be labeled."

"So..?"

"I haven't asked."

"Then go ask."

"Did I mention he's a ghost?"

"Really, which one?"

"Walker. He possessed you some years back." He shrugs at Dash's odd look. "He's the Warden of the Ghost Zone."

"You're deflecting." When did Dash get so smart? Oh right, college.

"The fight was physical."

"Go and apologize then."

"The fight was over punishing a woman -human, trying to get away from a killer, who by the way stumbled into the Ghost Zone by accident."

"My answer is still the same." Dash pulls the pants on, cringing in the mirror by the amount of orange on his body.

"And if he doesn't want to?"

"Then we'll find you a plus one, or Paulina can call in some friends. "

"Why do you even want me at the party?"

Dash was silent for a while, fixing the orange and blue jacket. "My psychiatrist said I should surround myself with familiar faces in overcrowded places. Hey, that rhythms."

That's right. Ever since Dash's dad died... "Alright. I'll...try to ask him out."

"Thanks Fenton. Now..." He turns around facing Danny. "How do I look?" He holds his arms out.

Danny looks at Dash from head to toe. "Are ninjas suppose to be orange?"

"I don't know." He drops his arms to his side. "I didn't ask." He crosses his arms smirking. "You can take the other costume she gave me."

Danny frowns. "What costume?" Dash grabs another costume and holds it up for Danny to see. "A blue uniform?"

"It's too small for me. But I think it'll fit you." He tosses the costume grinning, then leaves with both keys and wallet in hand. "You better be there Fenton."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Whatever Baxter." He flops back down on the bed as soon as Dash closed the door.

A soft silence.

Danny sighs defeated. "Better go talk to him." Danny summons the familiar white rings, transforming into Danny Phantom and flies to the closest Ghost Portal.

In the Ghost Zone...

Danny stops, staring at the oh-so familiar purple prison of the Ghost Zone. Walker's prison. He flies up to the entrance, waving at some of the guards at the front. Recognizing the him, the guards opens the gates and allows Danny to fly on through, making his immediate way to the Warden's office. He holds his hand, hesitant, and knocks.

"Come in."

Danny walks in and waits until the Warden was done with... whatever paper work he was doing. _Ghosts have paperwork?_

Walker wasn't looking at him, his skeletal face glaring at the papers before him. "Sit down." Danny sits. "What's your reason for visiting?" Walker was still angry.

Danny clears his throat. "I wanted to see...if...you want to be...uh...do you-um..." Danny squirms. "So there's this party-"

"No."

Danny blinks. "What?"

"If you're asking, my answer is no."

"Oh." More silence. "I guess, I'll just leave then." Danny slowly gets up from the chair. He stops just before he closes the door. "I won't apologize for what happened last week. But...I do want..this to work out." He looks over his shoulder, frowning. Walker still wasn't looking at him. Danny sighs. "You can be mad all you want." He tosses the invite into Walker's inbox, another "Rule" Danny was willing to follow. "If you change your mind...Just...be there please?" Danny closes the door.

He flies back to his dorm.

At his dorm...

Danny rotates in the mirror, tugging at the edges of his blue uniform. He had done some research before he decided to dress. Just to make sure he didn't look like a fool when he got to the party. The character he was dressed as was Colonel Roy Mustang. Some sort of alchemist with a dick personality and the need for catching everything on fire.

The perfect description of his current mood right now.

It had been two hours and he still haven't heard or sensed Walker.

The party starts in twenty minutes.

Sighing, Danny pats his hair down as he sets the blue hat on his head, then taking the red marked white gloves to wear on his hands. Finally, the jacket to go over the shoulders. Looking back in the mirror, Danny couldn't help but feel like a badass. The uniform felt weird, but the way he looked made him feel powerful.

_I wonder if this was how Walkers feels?_

Danny frowns in sadness, then glares in anger.

_Stupid, self-centered, egotistical, fucking-_

"Hey Danny, you're -whoa."

Danny blushes and turns to look at Dash. Behind him was Paulina in... _that's a lot of pink_ , costume.

Paulina screams in excitement. "You look just like him!" She runs over and grabs Danny by the shoulders, getting a closer look as she stared. "You're a natural! We should totally do this again!" Danny smirks, unsure how to reply. Not thinking twice about it, Paulina grabs Danny and they rush out the room. "C'mon! Lets get a group photo before the party starts!"

Half an hour later, Danny was tired from all the photos. Not only did people wanted photos with him in costume, but they also wanted celebrity shots of the world's hero. He was pooped before he even reached the front doors.

Dash whispers in Danny's ear. "Where's plus one?"

Danny glares. "He's not coming."

"Bummer."

"He's being as asshole right now." Danny's eyes turn green.

Dash just laughs. "Well, want me to ask around." He points to a chick dressed as Cinderella. "She seems lonely."

Danny glances and saw the woman sigh as she stared longingly at the front door. The invite in hand, and by herself as she sat at the gate's edge. He felt sorry for her. "I better play the part."

Dash pats his back. "Go get'em hero."

Danny grumbles slightly at Dash's comment but walks over to the Cinderella anyway. He clears his throat, catching her attention. "Would her lady like to go to the ball with me?" He sticks out his arm as an open invitation.

She smiles at him and stands to wrap her arms around his. "My name's Sophie. And...thanks." She blushes.

"No problem." Danny smiles back. "Name's Danny. Looks like we both got stood up."

She giggles. "Looks like it."

As they first entered Danny was greeted by a pair of older men dressed as Superman and Batman. Catching the OX on the high wall, Danny realize was the place being a fraternity house. The hosts of the party were station at the front door, taking invites and stamping peoples wrists. There were some drunk people, half naked costume chicks, loud music, and people dancing with their plus ones. It seemed a lot calmer than what Danny would have imagined for a frat house.

"May we dance?" Danny looks down a Sophie. She smiles lightly, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Danny smiles back. "Yeah. Sure thing."

She smiles brightly as they taken to the floor.

After the third dance, Sophie was the happiest person on Earth. Danny seemed like the complete opposite. She had taken to realize the silence. "What's wrong?"

Danny sighs. "It's nothing..." He tries to smile. However, in the back of his mind Danny frets over his relationship with Walker. How the ghost wouldn't show up, and how his day will end with the thought and worry that they might just break up.

The fight was pretty bad, even for normal standards. Well if you can call a half ghost boy and a ghost Warden normal. Sure they had their fights like any couple would do, their relationship being two years strong. But the distance, the timing, and the fact Danny wasn't a full ghost was running the relationship in its last tether.

It may just be the relationship was doomed from the start.

His ghost sense goes off. Great! Now what?

"May I have this dance?"

Danny flinch turning around to see another college student dressed in a white suit and black fedora- _wait_? "Walker?"

Walker smiles. "Sorry, I'm late."

Danny smiles brightly.

Sophie clears her throat. "I think I should be getting home now- being midnight and all."

"Uh, sure." Danny looks between the Cinderella and Walker. "I'll escort you." Who knows what could happen with this many drunk people.

All three of them left.

Halfway down the street and around the corner, Danny had said his good-bye to the Cinderella, earning a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as she did so, earning a blush from Danny in return. Once the door to her house closed, Danny turns to...an amused Warden. His face blushing even further.

The man smirk. "You look good in uniform."

Danny blushes. He frowns, "You're not angry?"

"No."

"Then-

"I'm a ghost Phantom. I will get angry, and we will fight time to time. It's in our nature." He takes off his hat, running his hand down the back of his skull in a nervous gesture. "It doesn't mean I hate you. It just... It takes time for me to see past my obsession to know what's really important to me." He looks regrettably at the young man. "All I can ask from you is your patience." He smirks, "And not to break too many rules."

Danny smirks back. "No promises."

"May I have this dance?" Walker sticks out his hand.

Danny stares at his hand, grabbing the leather covered appendage with both of his white covered ones. "How about was skip the dance and go straight to the kiss and make-up part."

With the feel of leather gloves on his face, Danny turns to look at Walker. With a smile, the Warden leans down and deeply kisses the halfa. His lips move with the flow and touch that made Danny's body tingle all over. His knees weak as his mind flies with enlightened senses. A spark of electricity lets his heart beat with happiness and fulfillment. The Warden breaks away slowly, with a ghost of his chuckle touching his entirety. "You're floating."

Danny looks down and realizes he was three feet in the air. He quickly sets himself back down, without catching attention. He clears his throat, trying to get regain his posture. "So...my place?"

Walker smirks. "Lead the way."

Danny transforms, white rings traveling across his body as well as his costume. The recognizable glowing green eyes and snow white hair in place, as the blue uniform became a black and white ensemble. A costume that once looked silly had suddenly became something more...official.

Walker grins, "Very good in uniform."

Danny's ghost sense goes off again, but this was different. His core was resonating with something so primal, it had only taken a second for him to notice the reason. "Are you-?"

"How far is your place?"

"Three miles."

"I won't last that long." Walker's eyes were glowing more brightly than normal.

The frat house it is then. Danny grabs the Warden's hand and took off to the direction of the fraternity house. They both phase through the walls as soon they spot a bed. Danny quickly locking the door before Walker was all over him.

His leather hands roam around his neck before burying themselves under the shirt. Kisses both sloppy and long lasting takes control of his breathing. A heat once warm burns to consume him, rendering his mind bleak of any rational thought. The weight and strength of his love tugs at his will in the most subjucating way, his body twisting and turning in the most delicious way, forgetting the presence of the outside world. The universe unravels itself as the mind set to be release from it's body imprisonment, as a serpents kiss reminds him of to whom he belongs.

The leather hands play with his nipples, each dragging a moan out with twist and turn. The natural warmth of the other's core excites his cold one, pushing his need to the surface. Hands explore the very orface of the body, kneading and clawing almost every inch. Though the touches were intimate, it was the idea -the anticipation of what those wonderful hands would do that made him so much closer to the desiring satisfaction. As release was the only goal, the only need as he begged for it, yearn for it, complying with every demand as he gave sacrifice. The calling so much stronger as the dance shared to complete them gave into desire, emotions, the smelting of bodies luxuriant.

Hands take hold, and hips piston.

Danny cums with Walker's tongue down his throat. Leather hands play with his nipples,then gently glides between his legs to ease the seeded milk from it's home.

Stars dances under the Moon's embrace as heat comforts him in the night.

To soon the serpent releases ownership.

The mind no longer sees the body a prison, but a home to return to after a long journey. The inferno dies down to heart-warming embers. His will rests in peace as it is filled with love, body unmoving, not broken but malleable.

They both lay side by side on the floor. Danny regaining his breath as Walker dotes on him with kisses and soothing touches. Clothes still dress their bodies, yet feel all that much worn after much sex.

Danny laughs and smiles. "God, I don't think I could get used to ghost sex." He hears his mate laugh. "Were'd you learn how to kiss?"

"1921. I was dating an actress. Mary Langston."

"Was she good?"

"Sadly, no. I think that was one of the other reasons we broke up."

Danny rest his head on Walker's chest. "What was the main reason?"

"I loved my job more than her." Walker takes in Danny's silence. "Would that be a problem?"

Danny shakes his head. "It's your obsession. I'm not going to stop you."

Walker wraps his arms around Danny, brushing his lips across the half-ghost's forehead. "Thank you." He leans down and kisses Danny again, sending the same love and care he had in all their kisses.

Danny moans, feeling his core shift within him. A silent nudge telling him to move forward...

Danny blushes as he quickly moves back.

Walker raises a brow.

Danny covers his mouth with his hand. Whispering, "Your kisses makes me hard."

Walker grins. He leans in nipping along side Danny's jaw as his lips moves in to whisper. "Want me to take care of that?"

Danny kisses back, surrendering to the age long dance once more.

* * *

 

**Epilogue:**

Sophie looks out the window watching Danny and Walker take off in flight. She grins. "Mission Accomplished." Stepping away from the window, her body shifts and reforms into that of the familiar shape-shifting ghost Amorpho.

"Playing babysitter was a lot more fun than I realized." He shifts into the twenty one year old Danny Phantom and flies off into the night. "Now, I'm off to have a little fun."


End file.
